A Sea's Worth of Hardships
by actress65
Summary: Reyna, Nico, and coach Hedge are headed to take the statue to restore the ancient tear between the Romans and Greeks. Along the way they will lose someone and they will make a new friendship.
1. Nico's POV

Nico's POV

As the sun set on the hill casted a shadow over us. I took a deep as I took one last look at the Argo II and its' crew looking down on Reyna, Coach Hedge, and I. With the Athena Parthanos strapped on my back and I held Reyna's hand then we melted into the shadows. When I looked up I guessed we were somewhere in France but I felt like I'd just ran a marathon and then some so I took off the straps and sat down.

Right now Reyna's hair was in a braid over her shoulder; she was back in her armor and was wearing her praetor cloak. Her brown eyes were alert as she searched the area, it was all clear.

Reyna looked at me, "Are you okay Nico?" I nodded wearily, "Yeah but I don't think I could fight off any monsters." Hedge crossed his eyes, "Okay cupcake, I'm going to get fire wood. If you two pull something on me-""Go." I said to him.

In less than a minute Hedge was back and had started a fire. Reyna sat Indian-style, "Nico, back at Camp Jupiter I don't think we got off on the right foot…I apologize." I rolled my eyes, "Everyone says that, I just want to get this thing back to Camp Half-Blood and get this war over with." Reyna didn't let up, but thank the gods that Coach could sleep through anything, because he just might have to.

"You weren't always like this Nico, what happened? I know you don't want to tell me, but we're going to be on a long journey and we need to have trust." I sighed, "Let me just warn you it's not a very happy story." She raised her eyebrow, "I know dome pretty sad stories." Then I began to tell her about I used to be a happy (almost) carefree kid into Mythlomagic, then along came Percy. I told her how I believed that he'd keep my sister safe and the betrayal I felt afterwards. Then I told her about the Labyrinth, the battle for Mt. Olympus, and my time in Tarturas.

The most surprising thing was, well, Reyna _didn't_ seem surprised, but she did say. "Okay that's a pretty sad story." I already knew about her story, about how she used to work for the sorceress' Circe. Percy came along and ruined that for her (well that's not so unusual) so she had to learn how fight. The rest is history.

Reyna laughed, "Well it's seemed Percy's messes up a couple times." This time I laughed, "That's an understatement." Though I think that came out bitter, how he's made mistakes yet has done amazing things and everyone praises him. When I do _one_ thing everyone scolds me, yet I still liked him…

I rubbed my eyes, "Do you mind taking watch first, and I have seriously got to get some sleep." She nodded, as I laid down on the cold ground. This really reminded me about when I first ran away from Camp Half-Blood. The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs cooking, I groggily got up and Gleeson frowned, "You done with your beauty sleep cupcake?" Reyna got up to, "How Leo deals with you is a mystery." Notice she only said, _Leo_. She didn't mention Jason or Piper, something gave me the idea that she wasn't over Jason.

I used my Stygian Iron sword as a cane as I got up and walked over, Hedge glanced uneasily at the sword, and "Can you put that thing away?" I rolled my eyes as I put it on the ground and Hedge frowned, "Like cover it up, I mean." I scowled and threw my aviator jacket on it. Under it I was wearing my worn down skull T-Shirt. Reyna smirked, "I don't think I have ever seen you without either a black toga on, or that jacket." "Well now you have." Hedge slid eggs to us on flat rocks, well it wasn't gourmet dining, like the pizzas on the Argo II but it was better than nothing.

I asked Hedge, "Are you like a vegetarian or something?" Hedge frowned at me, "Cupcake that's like asking if you eat people, OF CORSE I'M A VEGARTAIAN!" _Yell a little louder why don't you?_ I thought to myself, I held up my hands defensively, "Okay, gods Hedge." Hedge pointed at me, "Don't push your luck cupcake." Reyna suppressed a smile.

After that I got up and looked over the horizon, not but two miles was a horde of monsters headed our way. I ran over and put on my aviator jacket and Stygian sword, "Monsters not far off from here." Hedge got up and looked like a giddy child, "OH YEAH! Let's fight us some monsters!" Reyna hushes him, "Let's go." I strapped the ropes on and held Reyna's hand Hedge muttered about sissy cupcakes under his breath as he unwillingly held my other hand.

In less than seconds we were in the shadows, having done this hundreds of times this didn't faze me. Hedge on the other hand looked like a scared little kid, and Reyna's face was a mask that I could never figure out. Then we were in a cave.

I couldn't really take in my surroundings because I was whooped, I sat down. Reyna didn't look at me, "Gleeson, stay here while I go scout out our surroundings." With that she strode away, Hedge curled up and said, "Stay here, I'm going to get firewood." _It's not like I can go anywhere._

"Go back with the statue!" I heard Reyna yell to him, and I almost laughed. If anyone can get that old goat under control it was Reyna. He came back with a face that was bright red; I could see that even in the dark. "Romans." He muttered and I crossed my arms, "I know."


	2. Reyna's POV

Reyna's POV

As I walked back to the fire Jason crossed my mind, this was like our first quest. I blinked away the tears, I sat down, "There's an exit around one hundred feet away, then about sixty feet from here there's another tunnel that leads around fifty more fee and then there's a dead end." I looked at Gleeson, "Now you can get more firewood. The reason that I said go back is because we can't have the statue unprotected." He nodded and trotted away, happy to get out of the cave.

When I walked outside I saw a river and it was a beautiful little grove. I looked at Nico, "What happened to you?" He rolled his eyes, "I just shadow traveled-""No, I mean from yesterday." The shadows around him seemed to darken and reach out to him, "I don't want to talk about that again." I didn't back down, and he sighed. I realized something, "It has to do with Percy doesn't it?" He looked just about ready to say something when Gleeson came back with wood.

_Really Gleeson?! He was just about to tell me something important!_ I thought angrily to myself. I heard it start to rain outside, and Gleeson set down the wood. Leaned forward to start it up and reached out and I felt Nico's hand on mine. They were cold as ice. He looked up at me, "I'll start it." Not having much of a choice I sat back and watched how quickly he was able to get it started. I tried to imagine what he'd be like as a kid. Nothing came to me.

After a while of Gleeson telling Chuck Norris stories he drift off into sleep. Thunder cracked, the gods sounded angry. I looked at Nico, who was looking at the fire, "You know, this sounds crazy but I'm actually glad to have the Ambassador of Pluto with me." Nico looked up with his eye brow raised, "You know I'm really a child of Hades." I smiled, "I'm sorry it's a little confusing, I still think like a Roman." He shrugged, "Roman isn't bad." I hoped I didn't blush. I looked at him, "You better get some sleep, I'll wake you up when it's you watch."

Nico nodded and lay down. I looked outside and almost imagined Jason flying into the cave. It made it sad, he was with another girl. I knew he loved her yet I could do nothing about it. The hours passed and eventually I was done, I couldn't stay awake any longer. I crawled over to Nico, past the diming fire. "Nico."

Faster than any reaction I'd ever had he pulled out his sword and cut my arm. I didn't realize it had happened as I looked down; he looked at me in surprise, "Oh gods! Reyna, I didn't-"I looked at my arm, it wasn't a deep cut but _dang_ it hurt, "It's fine," I told him and my voice was cold, "It's your watch." He looked at me with concern, "Let me look at it." I sighed and held up my arm, which was now starting to really sting.

He got out a square of ambrosia, and a bandage from a back pack Hedge had brought. Then he handed me the ambrosia, and started cleaning up the blood. After that he bandaged it up, and I ate the ambrosia. When he was wrapping the bandage up he murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I shook my head, "Stop apologizing, it was a reaction." He tied it up and stayed right beside me.

I pulled out a sweatshirt from the backpack and used it was a pillow, as I lay down. I could feel Nico's gaze, but I managed to find some sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but Gleeson's snoring woke me up. Man that goat has some lungs on him! I looked over and saw Nico's aviator jacket lying on the ground. It must be pretty hot outside, so, though I didn't want to I took off my armor and walked outside.

There was a river not too far from the entrance of the cave and I started to walk outside when I saw Nico leaning on a tree rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't want to startle him like last night so I just walked over to the river, knelt down and cupped my hands so that I could drink and let him notice me on his own. I didn't want what happened yesterday to happen again.

I stood up and sure enough he saw me, "Morning." I told him and he nodded, "How'd you sleep?" I instinctively rubbed my bad arm, which I regretted, "I slept okay, you?" Nico looked at the ground, "I don't sleep much."

His eyes avoided mine and I could tell that he still felt guilty for my arm, "Look Nico, I want to be friends with you. I don't care about my arm, it's still okay. It's not like I'm going to have to get it amputated." Nico's head hung, but I saw him glance up at me, "Friends…" His head rose, "It's been a long time since anyone's mentioned that to me…" I smiled, "I know, so Nico what are your plans after the war?" he got a far-away look in his eyes, "I know I'm not sticking around…" he hands went to his pocket as he shrugged, "I've never been accepted into either camp, this is the best solution."

Suddenly I felt sad, wait was I getting sad that Nico was going to leave? "Well it's a shame; you would've been great in the legion." Nico laughed, "Thanks but I think I'm going to stick to my plan." He looked up at me with, was that regret? He must have done/didn't do something pretty important. That's when his eyes widened, "Reyna, behind you!"  
Thank the gods I always have my knife with me, I unsheathed it and destroyed that monster behind me. It disintegrated and at least ten more came out of the woods around us, Nico grabbed my arm, "I'd say this is a good time to go." I nodded, and we ran to the cave. A monster threw its spear at me and it hit my side. I stopped and looked at the spear sticking out of my side, and with difficulty I pulled it out; Nico looked back at my bloody side. "Reyna!"

He killed three other monsters coming to me; he pulled my arm around his shoulders and helped me into the cave. I grabbed my armor and painfully put it on. Coach Hedge was armed with his bat and was ready to fight. The statue glowed as I stood in front of it, "I'll draw the monsters off."

Nico grabbed my arm, "No you can't-"I shook him off, "Look I'll draw them off down the dead end hallway and buy you some time but you have to _go_." Nico shook his head and refused to go, "You have to get this statue back to the Camp." The monsters were getting impatient at the edge of the caves' entrance; I heard them starting to file in.

"Look cupcakes, I think we all know what has to happen here." Gleeson said. I looked at him confused, apparently Nico was too. Gleeson sighed, "I'll draw them off." He looked at us with sadness, "When you get to camp, if you see a wind nymph named Mellie…tell her-tell her I'm sorry." He grabbed his baseball bat and trudged down the cave then yelled at the monsters calling them some very colorful names, and said some unpleasant places where they could stick their talons. He ran down the dead end cave and I felt tears in my eyes. That was the bravest fawn-satyr I'd ever known.

Nico put the ropes on himself again and held out his hand, without hesitation I took it and the cave melted from view. When I opened my eyes we were in…London?

Over some building I saw "Big Ben" and Nico and I were standing right out front of it. Nobody really paid attention to the statue, they gave the clothes I was wearing weird looks but I didn't mind them. Nico sat down; I knew he'd stretched the limits about how far he normally goes. I'd ignored the pain in my side but it was starting to throb, I decided it was best if I didn't touch it.

A woman in a soccer (or as people say in Great Britain "football") jersey and cleats. Her pale blond hair was in a ponytail, and she looked up at the statue, "You know that's me in Athena's hand, we're good friends." Nico tiredly looked at the lady, "You're Nike, goddess of victory." The woman nodded, "Since you got the statue I'll give you a place to stay." She easily picked up the statue and jogged over to a hotel, I had to help Nico get over there.

No idea how but Nike was able to fit the statue through the small doorway and set it down in the lobby, a man came over and said with a British accent, "May I take your _trophy_ to the hotel storage room." Nike easily ran to the elevator, as I half helped, half carried Nico with me. I got to the elevator I asked Nike, "So why exactly are you in London?" she smiled brightly, "Have you heard of the Battle of Britain? The British were victorious, and as you know victory comes with a sacrifice. Their city was in ruins, but they won."

I nodded and she said, "I was there of course, Winston Churchill was a son of mine. Nobody ever recognizes that considering I'm a minor goddess." Her face became sad but she smiled brightly again, "I don't mind though, Athena still recognizes me, like in the statue." I smiled at her, and the elevator dinged. Nico managed to flop onto a couch, and I sat down with my legs crossed.


	3. Nico's POV (again)

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken me awhile (:p), I've been really busy so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and reviews are really appreciated, you guys probably hear this all the time but they really are. Well you guys are probably getting really bored reading this note so here the story is!**

Nico's POV

I sat on the couch still out of breath, Reyna sat across from me. I noticed her armor was red in a spot, though I didn't want to point it out.

Nike smiled at us, and I had absolutely no clue what to say, but I had to ask, "Are you a friendly goddess?" Nike shrugged, "It depends on what side you're on and how you find me." Nike looked at Reyna, "Of course you know all about victory, you must also know about its sacrifices." She was talking about Coach Hedge, _oh gods._ I thought, what was I going to tell the others?

Nike continued, "Of course victory can come in many forms, and not always on a battle field." She looked at me, "You must let go to win the battle in yourself." Yeah sure, that's easy coming from the immortal goddess of victory! Then I thought, _why do I even try anymore? I never will be able to get Percy…_ and just like that I was ready to let go of him, my feelings for him, and anything else along with that. Nike smiled at me, "Good job Nico di Angelo."

I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, and my stomach made a dying whale sound. "Say Nike, you wouldn't have any food here would you?" Nike laughed and crossed her arms, "I have a McDonalds in here." At that moment a girl walked over and I said, "I'd like a Happy Meal." She nodded and walked away.

Reyna was trying not to laugh; I pointed at her and said frowning, "You are _never_ too old for a Happy Meal." The girl returned with my Happy Meal, I looked through it and I muttered, "She forgot the toy." A toy came flying at me; I caught it and looked at it. Then I scowled, "DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!" the toy was a "My Little Pony". This time Reyna laughed and I realized how much I'd come to love that laugh. Even Nike smiled, "Well it seems everything is almost wrapped up…" she got up and stopped, "Oh Reyna, Nico, I got you boat tickets on a cargo boat heading to New York City."

She handed each of us a ticket and strode out I had a thought occur to me, "Nike? Why aren't you affected by this Greek and Roman fight?" Nike shrugged, "I guess victory is universal, I don't really change much." Now she walked out, and I looked at my ticket. Then at Reyna, "Well it looks like we have this place to ourselves…until nine o'clock tomorrow." She shrugged, "I'm going to find a room for myself." She walked up the stairs and after a while I followed her and found myself a black room.

The room had everything dark/a different color that was also dark, to a very comfortable bed. I laid my sword and jacket on the night table, than I explored the apartment a little. There was what looked like a balcony on the roof and that seemed interesting enough so I headed up there.

I peered through the door that was open and saw Reyna, and walked up onto the roof. "Hey praetor." Reyna turned around and took a deep breathe when she saw me, "You really know how to sneak up on somebody, don't you?" "It's a blessing and a curse." I slowly walked by her.

Reyna wasn't wearing a braid, her hair was flowing in the wind and she was wearing a purple t-shirt. The setting sun wrapped her in a warm glow and I had to force myself not to stare, she smiled then winced like it hurt. "Are you okay?" Reyna put on a fake smile that I could always spot when people put it on. "I'm fine Nico, really." I gently put my hand on the spot where she was hurt and now she really winced. I looked her straight in the eyes, "No Reyna, you aren't." my hand found hers, "Come on, let's go clean that wound up."

I took her to my room and looked around for a First-Aid kit, after a couple minutes of searching I found it. "I didn't know you were able to play doctor." Reyna said to me on the bed, I opened up the kit and replied, "Well living on your own in the Underworld and in the world I kind of have to." She shrugged as is saying, "Fair enough."

Okay first off I had to clean the wound to see if there was anything still stuck in it from when that monster jabbed her with that spear. To do that I would need to see her wound…this was under her shirt. Awkward. "Um…Reyna, I really hate to ask you, but can you take your shirt off?" Reyna nodded, "Don't worry I'm wearing a sports bra."

Not sure which was weirder:

The fact she was going to take her shirt off

The fact she was so cool about taking her shirt off

She took it off and for the first time I got a look at the wound. There was quite a bit of dried blood, but I remembered something I learned. Wound always look worse than they are. I looked at Reyna and looked at her apologetically, "I need to clean you wound, and it's going to hurt," I offered her my hand, "so just squeeze my hand if you need something to do." She took my hand, and I started working.

As soon as I did she squeezed my hand and let me say that girl has shark strength…not that I've ever fought a shark…

I shook my head and got back to the task at hand, I saw Reyna shed a tear and that was a first. When I finished up with that the wound didn't look much better but at least it was cleaned. Reyna was breathing heavily, "Well Dr. Nico, what do you have to do now?" I smiled and replied, "Well," (insert me make quotation mark gestures) "'Dr. Nico' requests you not to call him 'Dr. Nico'."

A ghost of a smile crossed her face, "Fine are we almost done then?" I sighed because I didn't want to put her through any more pain, "We're _almost_ done, I just need to pull out the spear tip out of you." "Sounds painful." she muttered, and my reply was, "Probably will be."

When I finally pulled it out Reyna was in tears, it made me want to crawl into a hole and die. I gently put my hand on her shoulder, "It's over, you wound is all dressed." Reyna smiled faintly, and whispered, "Can you take me to my room?" I nodded as I picked her up, she was breathing slowly.

After a while I found Reyna's room as I set her on the bed, and I had an odd vision of Sleeping Beauty.

Then I headed back to my room and realized her shirt was on my bed, so after taking _that_ back to her room I went to explore the apartment. Sleep would've never found me, there's only been one way I've ever slept well. I only sleep well when I'm physically exhausted, and after a couple of minutes I found a gym.

There was a punching bag, practice dummy, weight lifting bars, and a rock wall. (I hoped the last one didn't have lava that spouted from the top of it.) The rock wall seemed like a decent place to start out so in less than a minute I was to the top. Then for about an hour I practiced my sword fighting with the dummy, but there's only so much you can practice with on a dummy, after that I spent a while on the punching bag.

Even though I hate people fussing over it, my hair was getting on my nerves, so I tied part of it back and continued. My knuckled were wrapped up but they still hurt, somehow I liked the pain. I was drenched with sweat but I kept on working on it, and then I hit it with one huge punch and it flew off the hook and slammed against the wall.

_Did I seriously just do that?_ I wondered as I looked at the sand pouring out of it on the floor. "Whoa Nico, I knew you were strong but seriously." Reyna was leaning in the doorway smiling, "Come on you need to get some sleep for tomorrow. You know in case we have to get out of some dicey situations…" On the way back to my room she rubbed her arm, "Thanks Nico for earlier, it was nice of you." I shrugged and nudged her, "What are friends for?"

Reyna looked at me confused; obviously she never thought she'd hear those words from me… "You look surprised." I stated and she laughed, "Well yeah, I think that might have been the first time you've said that to anyone in a long time especially to me, of all people." Now we were at her room, she walked in with a smile on her face.

I put my hands in my jeans and trudged down the hall to my room, then closed the door behind me. I was just about to fall asleep but I heard a voice, "Yo, Nico…Death Boy, anyone there?" there was only one person who'd call me "Death Boy", Leo's face looked out of the mist. The obsidian fountain in the back of the room shimmered.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. Leo shrugged, "Everyone was whooped, I was awake. That and I'm calling you because Reyna scares me, and she might not still like me for the whole," Leo made quotation marks in the hair with his hands, "Blowing up new Rome thing…" I rolled my eyes, "So why exactly are you calling me?" Leo was tapping his fingers, "So we're almost to Greece and our crew on the ship were wondering what your progress was." He looked around my room, "Say, where's my favorite goat?"

_Why do I have to break it to him?_ I thought miserably. I had to tell Leo about our trip and about how he sacrificed his life to save ours. "He was a brave satyr; he's lived a good long life filled with beating up monsters and saving the world." I finished, Leo's face didn't have the usual excitement and energy it normally did. It looked like how he looked when he mysteriously came back. "SO he's really gone?" Leo asked, I nodded my head, Leo seemed in shock. "Wow that old goat was so tough I didn't think that could ever happen…" he didn't look up at me, "Well I gotta go break the news to the others, I'll hopefully see you around…you know if we're all still alive then."

When that the mist faded and Leo disappeared, and left me alone and feeling miserable in my dark room with the fountain casting ghostly reflections on the dark walls. Those reflections seemed to glare down at me and make me wonder what happened to me. Am I good enough to be even considered to be a hero? Would anyone care about me if I were to go away, sure they might be sad for a couple days but it's not like anyone would weep for me.

I cast those thoughts aside in a box to open up for later as I climbed into bed.


	4. Reyna's POV (again)

Reyna's POV

I woke up to the sound of an alarm; I didn't set up one so I was quite glad for this one. It said it was seven thirty. The sunlight poured into the room, I lightly tapped my bandaged rib. It was defiantly bruised but it still felt better than it had last night.

After five minutes, my hair was in a long braid and I had my armor set out, ready to be put on at a moment's notice. I headed downstairs and smelled a variety of smells wafted towards me. I peered over the railing and saw a buffet of different breakfast foods, the crepes stuck out for me. I headed down and started to eat, but then I remembered Nico and felt guilty for eating without him. So I set out to find the son of Hades.

I found him half covered by blankets, still wearing his black converses and clothes he was wearing yesterday he was muttering something I couldn't understand... His hair was partially covering his face and I looked to see if he had his Stygian sword nearby (or any other pointy or harmful object for that matter.) Luckily he didn't, so I gently nudged him. "No Bianca, don't go…" he muttered and I felt like I was intruding on a very touchy subject. I nudged him awake and he sat up straight, "NO!" he forehead was beaded with sweat and I stepped back.

Nico closed his eyes and rubbed his temple like he was trying to erase a bad memory. Then he saw me, since the silence was becoming oppressive I said, "Morning." Nico didn't say good morning back to me. Instead he asked, "What time is it?" "Around eight…" I remembered what I came up to tell him, "Oh! And there's food downstairs, in fact a whole buffet." He stood up and stretched, he shirt raise and I saw some of his muscles. I already knew that he was dangerous, but now seeing that I knew I did _not_ want to get in any hand-to-hand combat with him. "I've never really been much of an eater, but maybe today I'll break the rules." He said, I don't know wither he was talking to himself or to me.

Down stairs he looked at the buffet, "That's a lot of food Reyna." I nodded and he sighed, "While I try to tackle this mountain of food, why don't you go check on the statue?" That seemed like a plan, I grabbed my dagger and went to the lobby.

The man yesterday, that said he's take the "trophy" to the hotel storage room was standing out in the lobby. "Hello?" I called and he strode up to me. "Excuse but where is the statue-er-trophy?" the man said kindly, "Oh it's already at the cargo boat, say if you want to catch it you better get going with that young fellow you walked in with." I was liking our friend Nike more and more by the minute.

When I told Nico about how we should go he nodded, "Fine by me, I just hope indigestion won't affect shadow traveling." I looked at him wearily, and he held up his hands, "I'm just playing with you." I sure hope so. He held out his hand, "Let's go head down to the docks then." I held his ice cold hands and realized with a shock that even though in human years he was younger than me, in truth he was way older than me.

I closed my eyes as the shadows engulfed us and when I opened my eyes we were on a dock. A huge cargo shipped towered over us and men were hustling around a man looked at us.

The man had semi-curly brown hair with a hint of gray. He had sea-green eyes and had a worn face, but looked like he smiled a lot. All in all he looked like one of those natural born sailors that loved the sea and everything in it. Also in the back of his eyes I could see that he also had a different side to him, almost like he could start a hurricane or tornado…

He walked over to us, "I assume you're the two youngsters that we're supposed to let onto our ship." He said I nodded and handed him our tickets, he took them into his pocket, "Welcome aboard, you can call me N." Nico looked at him like trying to decipher wither this was a mortal or a monster. I hoped it this person was really a mortal, and I wanted to keep seats secured on the ship so I replied nicely, "Hello N, I'm Reyna and this is Nico." N smirked like he already knew that.

He led us onto the ship and Nico said while N was talking with another ship mate. "Reyna, something's up with this guy. I don't think he's a mortal." I shrugged, "Well even if he isn't let's stay on his good side, I really want to get the statue across the Atlantic as fast as possible this seems like the only way." Nico sighed, "Fine but if you or I see anything fishy about him then I'm us finding a way off the boat." I nodded and N looked back at us, "Come on, I'll show you where you're going to stay for the boat ride." I nodded and N looked back at us, "Come on, I'll show you where you're going to stay for the boat ride."

Honestly I didn't really like riding on boats, maybe it was being Roman, or maybe it was the fact that I had to escape from boats full of angry pirates…Nico looked a little sea sick even though we haven't even left the harbor, I guess because that wasn't his father's domain. He was the most comfortable underground, or in dark places.

As soon as we were on the deck of the boat N leaned over the boat and yelled to the people down there loading the cargo to head up on deck. "We're about to head off, you your butts up here or wait until we get back!" he yelled, and that sure got the people to hurry up.

Then he turned back and said grinning, "I hope you guys don't get sick easily because I can see storms coming in the distance." I wasn't sure about two things.

All around us there was clear skies, without a cloud in sight.

I wasn't too sure he was talking about the sea.

He led us below deck and through a maze of hallways, which made me glad that I had a good memory. Then he opened door and showed us our room. It was very basic; it had two beds a sink and a toilet. All in one room. "If you need anything just find me or one of the other ship mates, until then you guys are going to have some quality time together." With that he strode down the hallway, I looked at the room again and I asked N, "Hey N? …" When I looked down the (long) hallway he was gone.

The ship silted to the left Nico sat on the bed looking at the floor intently, "I hate ships." He muttered, and I laughed, "Then why were you on the Argo II?" Nico looked up at me and frowned, "Because I know that was made by demigods." "Leo designed it." I knew that for a fact, anything with that complicated controls had to be made by a child of Vulcan, or Hephaestus…gods of Olympus this is confusing!

He laughed, "Touché my friend." That made me laugh, and I noticed he was seriously starting to get seasick. I recalled something that might help him with it. "If you can find some ginger, I heard that helps with seasickness." He looked at me gratefully, and stood up, "Thanks, now I'm going to look through their kitchen for some ginger." With that he walked away, occasionally stumbling because of the ship tilting.

I was getting bored really quickly in the room by myself, with NOTHING to do. The ship lurched again and I realized I needed some fresh air, and I only thought about Nico. This must be terrible for him, knowing everything I know about him. Though there was always a type of air around him giving me the feeling he wasn't telling me something else…

After a while of walking, getting lost, and walking some more I found my way to the deck. I found N looking over the railing, at the sea over fifty feet below him. I walked over to him to see what he was looking at, there was a beautiful creature swimming below him. It was rainbow colored, and it looked like a horse mixed with a fish. I hadn't seen anything like that at Camp Jupiter so I assumed it was a Greek creature. It also seemed to be trying to please N, it looked at him and flipped in the water.

Then I realized something else, N could see it, and almost reading my thoughts he said, "Yes I can see her." He was talking about the horse fish, and he continued. "They're beautiful creatures aren't they, hippocampi?" so that was the horse fish's name, a hippocampi. He breathed in the sea air happily, "I can never be happier than when I am at sea." He said and I became curious, "You aren't a mortal, are you?"

N smiled and replied, "No I'm not…" It hit me, "N…you mean you're Neptune?" he nodded smiled kindly, and he said lightly, "I don't get what you Romans are so afraid about, I mean the sea _can_ be dangerous but dangerous is practically a done deal with your life." I shrugged, "Sometimes it's good not to take chances." Neptune laughed, "Well sometimes they're necessary, I mean I have to let the sea be free. It's a lot like a person; it can be calm and beautiful. It can be deadly and fatal, but it's always powerful. I hope when you get back to Camp Jupiter you upgrade my shrine and your navy, what you sent Percy on his trip on was just pitiful. The Argo II on the other hand, now that's a ship."

He said _when_ he knew I was going to get back, that's a good sign. I smiled at Neptune, "I will, don't worry. After this _a lot_ of things are going to change, you can be sure of that." "Oh I am." With that he walked away, but not before waving at the hippocampi, which made me smile. I turned around and nearly got a heart attack, Nico was leaning on the door. "Great gods of Olympus Nico! Stop doing that to me!"

The Son of Hades laughed, "Well I as coming to find you and thank you for suggesting the ginger and then I overheard that conversation Neptune." And he sighed, "Look Reyna I need to tell you something." I looked out over the railing at the hippocampi, "What is it Nico?" "Please don't judge me when I tell you." I nodded, "Of course." Nico walked over to the railing, "_I used to like Percy."_

A brick being thrown at me would've been less surprising than that. I mean this is Nico di Angelo, I didn't think he'd ever loved anyone except Hazel. And even that's surprising. "You did?" Nico held up his hands, "I said used to, and yes I did." I stepped closer to Nico and put my hand on his shoulder, "Nico we're friends, I don't care if you're gay or straight. Nothing's going to change that." His face had obvious gratitude, "Thanks Reyna, you're the first person I've told that to. Jason knows but I'll tell you about that another time."

His face was so sad right now I did something I haven't done in a long time, I hugged him. He seemed a little hesitant but then he relaxed. I think we both need this. He smiled and I said, "Say we've got a lot of time to kill, do you know how to play cards? I saw some in the cabin."

Once we were inside the cabin I found some cards, they were that old game Mythlomagic. Nico's eyes lit up, and I saw a note next to it. It said, _Nico I know you like these, maybe you can teach the Roman something new._ A grin spread across my face and I said, "I remember a little bit about this game, but can you refresh me?" Nico rolled his eyes, "That's like asking a fish if it can breathe in the water, of course I can teach you."

This was honestly the happiest I'd seen the Son of Hades, he taught me like he had just played it yesterday. For the next two hours we played against each other, and surprise, surprise, he won all of them.


	5. The Final Battle

**Author's Note: Well this is it, the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed my story, and I'm sorry if there is any type-o. :p (and any of the songs that I mention are real songs, and you can look them up.)**

Nico's POV

When I looked under the cards I also found an IPOD, on the screen it said, _Good job on getting this far Nico, and even though you aren't one of the seven you're my favorite. You've been through so much bad luck I think it's time you get something good. Here I already know your favorite songs so just play through them-Nemesis _

The gods were really starting to become nice, maybe they should have civil wars with themselves more often…

I put on the head phone that were next to them and started to listen to the music, one of my favorite bands, Party! At the Disco was on there a lot. My favorite song by them was The Ballad of Mona Lisa was playing and that was the only thing that let me sleep. The rocking of the ship churned my stomach as I sleep but apparently that wasn't good enough to keep my nightmares of Tarturas away.

Everything in my dream was either fiery or dark. Nyx seemed to stare down at me from a distance, stirring every terrible nightmare I've ever had and multiplying them by one hundred. Then the monsters surrounded me and even with my sword they outnumbered me. The feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed me again and the darkness overcame me.

When I woke up I looked around but I wasn't tin the cabin, I was in a small space in a bronze jar. I realized I was still in the dream, which didn't make me feel better. The jar seemed to be sucking the air out of the enclosed space; if I was going to be in here for a while the oxygen wouldn't last. I fished out some pomegranate seeds and took a deep breath; this would be my last chance so if anyone hasn't found me by the time these ran out that was it. The Son of Hades would join the dead.

Then I sat, bolt upright, in the swaying cabin drenched in sweat. I looked around to make sure I was really here, and thank the gods Reyna was sleeping in the bed next to me. My hands tried their best to wipe the sweat from my forehead but I gave up and went to the sink and let the cold water run over my hands and face.

I looked up at the dirty mirror at myself and thought, _what am I doing?_ Then I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling trying to forget everything. Percy Jackson, Bianca, Hades, and most of all myself… Finally a dreamless sleep found me and for what felt like seconds I was at peace.

"Wake up." Reyna's voice spoke as I sat up groggily, she sighed, "Come on, let's get this day over with." I pulled on my aviator jacket and grabbed my sword; we headed up to the deck while Reyna put on her armor. Then she pulled out her dagger and her mask of confidence. I saw right past that, all she wanted was to be herself and not have to worry about a legion and possibly everything in creation looking up at her.

Neptune was waiting for us on the deck and he nodded to us, "Good luck." I nodded to Neptune trying to get over the resemblance he had to Percy, Reyna smiled at him as we walked down the ramp to the docks. The statue glowered down at us almost warning us not to fail. I put my hand on it and looked at Reyna, "Are you ready?" she nodded and held my hand then the shadows consumed us and when I opened my eyes we were in a war zone.

Romans were pitted by Greeks and there was no clear winner, they weren't used to each other's fighting styles so everyone was basically feeling out their opponents. I knew this wasn't going to last long though and there were already many people flooding the infirmities on both sides. Reyna scanned the battle zone and I could tell I knew she hated seeing her people getting hurt. "We need to find a way to get their attention." She muttered and I looked around quickly and zeroed in on the bell on top of the lava wall.

"I'll handle that, protect the statue Reyna." I pulled out my Stygian sword and entered the fight. Okay not to choose sides but I was mostly helping my fellow Greeks, I didn't actually _kill_ anyone, but I knocked out most of the Romans. I saw Will solstice fighting Octavian, and though I wanted to do more, I pulled off Octavian's helmet and brought it back on his head _hard_.

Will looked at me in surprise, "Nico di Angelo, you're the last person I'd be expecting to find here." I laughed and replied, "Let's skip this, look you need to get your brothers and sisters to stop fighting, or at least get them to stop trying to kill each other." Again a look of surprise crossed his face but he nodded and yelled it in Ancient Greek so the Romans wouldn't understand but everyone got his orders.

Then I ran to the lava wall, and I'd never actually climbed the wall but I thought. _How hard can it be?_ As soon as I even touched the wall I realized I was dead wrong.

The wall shot more than lava at me; it dropped arrows, rocks (and many, _many _other deadly things that would've killed me if I hadn't been paying attention.) Along with the Roman archers that were shooting at me I was feeling dead by the time I got to the top.

My legs ached with pain but I managed to get up and ring the bell. Everyone stopped their fighting to look at me. "Greeks, I've already told you what I need!" I yelled, "Romans, if you just stop fight for one minute your praetor, Reyna, would like tell you something!" All eyes turned to Reyna, including mine, but between the two of us she was the better speaker and a leader. I hoped she would at least mention me in it, because without me we wouldn't have got here. Then I started to climbed back down the lava wall which was, thankfully, silent.

"Fellow Romans, and Greeks, I have traveled here from the ancient lands to bring you the statue. I understand we've had a long running record with each other and I pray that changes. I believe this statue is the first stepping stone to the road of recovery and that it will be a short one. To my brothers and sisters, the Romans, look at yourselves. Do you really want to be fighting this war?

Remember our former praetor, Percy Jackson? He traveled to Tarturas along with a Greek to close the Door of Death while we're over here fighting!" That stirred up some muttering. Reyna continued, "On the way back to delivering this statue one of our members who was traveling with us, sacrificed himself to save us. His name was Gleeson Hedge, and he's the bravest satyr I've ever known." I realized she forgot about me, typical. The door to the Underworld was in Hollywood, I batter started heading there. So far the Underworld seemed very appealing to me.

I put my hands into my aviator's jacket pockets and trudged down the strawberry field. "There's somebody else." Reyna said, I turned my head and she was looking straight at me. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here, both camps know this person but I highly doubt they've treated him the way he should be. He's been an outcast at both camps, and no one's ever given him a chance to fit in. When we were taking the statue back I saw another side to this guy, I saw someone who was kind and caring, who would give himself up for the greater good, and who had fears about himself and of what we fear. Though he's probably the strongest demigod I'll ever know. He is the Son of Hades, and the Ambassador of Pluto, his name is Nico di Angelo."

Shock, that was what I was feeling, I mean just a shout out would've been fine, she went above and beyond. I smiled and nodded to her then an unmistakable voice yelled across the valley, "Oh come on! Don't tell me I traveled half across the globe just to MISS the fight?!" Coach Hedge was back.

He stood at the edge of the forest with his furry hindquarters showing and hit horns peeking above his head. Also he was scowling he saw Reyna and frowned more, "Cupcake don't you know better than to believe that I was dead?" I laughed as a wind nymph ran (or however they move quickly) over to Coach Hedge and instantly Hedge's frown disappeared. He hugged the wind nymph with a kind of gentle touch that I never thought Coach Hedge had done.

Suddenly I was lifted off my feet by both Romans and Greeks and Reyna was too, a smile crossed her face and she asked, "So now here's my question…what should we do with Octavian?" "First let's make him clean up the mess, then-" Reyna put her hand on my shoulder "We'll figure it out later, count on that." The demigods set us down at the pavilion; I looked at the statue and sighed, "So what now?" I asked and Reyna shrugged, "I guess we can figure that out together."


End file.
